Cuéntame una historia
by hikaros
Summary: en una noche muy lluviosa la pequeña Suki debio a el ruido truenos no puede domir asi que se dirgue al cuarto de sus padres poniendo en grandes apuros a Mako ya que sin pensarlo dos veces su pequeña hija lo pone a inventar una historia como saldra Mako de ese pequeño problema. One shoe dedicado a jrosas por su cumpleaños makorra famili, Au


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, les pertenece a Michael Dante, Di Martino a Bryan, yo escribo este one shot sin ánimos de lucro solo para divertimos un rato.

Como regalo para mi amiga conocida jajaja, para mi gran amiga, esta es mi sorpresa el proyecto ultra secreto XDD, espero te guste. y perdoname por haberte hecho esperar tanto xxd

Esta historia contiene universo alterno

* * *

 **Cuéntame una historia**

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de 5 años desde que korra con la ayuda del equipo avatar frustraron los malvados planes de Kuvira de destruir la Cuidad República. Una nueva era de paz y armonía se vivía entre el mundo espiritual y de los humanos.

una noche muy oscuro y lluviosa la cual solo era iluminada por los fuertes truenos y rayos que caían a la tierra , en una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad República vivía una pequeña niña de 6 años de nombre Suki, ella no podía dormir, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres.

—Papi puedo dormir, esta noche me puedo quedar con mami y contigo— la pobrecita no dejaba de temblar a pesar de ser la hija de la avatar, de ser una niña muy hiperactiva al igual que su madre a esa edad, a Suki algunas cosas le causaban temor y miedo una de ellas eran los.

—Claro mi pequeña — dijo Mako mientras se corría a un lado de la cama para hacerle campo a su hija, por más que trató no pudo evitar que korra se despertara.

—Suki, que te he dicho hija, no le tienes que temer a los rayos, yo siempre te que te voy a proteger de ellos, mamá siempre te va a cuidar— korra le sonrío a su hija.

—Lo se mami pero esta noche no quiero estar sola— la pequeña Suki miro a su madre con ojos de gatito.

—Tú siempre sabes cómo hacer para que yo cambie de opinión, esa táctica era la que yo usaba con tu padre cuando tú estabas en mi barriguita y a altas horas de la noche tenía antojos. Siempre me funcionaba — tanto Mako como Suki se rieron al escuchar lo que había dicho korra, la niña su subió a la cama se metió entre las cobijas y se acostó en la mitad de sus padres.

—Papi me puedes contar un cuento, una historia para dormir.

—Pero yo no sé ninguno, el que sabe contar historia es tu tío Bolin. Además estoy algo cansado hoy tuve un día algo pesado en el trabajo, porque no le dices a mami que te cuente una historia.

— ¿Qué, yo? — dijo korra muy sorprendida —pero si yo todas las noches lo hago, esta vez te toca a ti, vamos Mako no te hagas el rogar no es nada del otro mundo, tomas unos de los cuentos de la habitación de Suki y lo empiezas a Leer— la hija de Mako se le acercó mucho más al maestro fuego y de medio lado lo abrazo muy fuerte.

—No sé cómo lo haces pero al final es imposible decirte que no mi pequeña— tanto korra como Suki sonrieron — espérame un minuto voy a tu cuarto por uno de tus libros de cuentos— cuando estaba por pararse de la cama su hija lo detuvo.

—Papi no quiero que me leas uno de esas historias, ya me las sé de memoria, ni tampoco una de las locas historia de Natukt que siempre me cuenta mi tío.

Tanto Mako como korra quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar a su pequeña hija, Mako miraba atónito a la morena como queriéndole decir ¿qué voy a hacer?, el maestro fuego suspiro profundamente.

—Bueno hija de que tu gustaría que te contará la historia— Mako no sabía con lo que le iba a salir su hija.

—Umm déjame pensar, ya se una historia romántica de una princesa y un valiente caballero, sip esas me gustan mucho— la pequeña les sonrió a sus padres.

—En tremendo lio te has metido querido Mako, no me mires a mi yo no te puedo ayudar en este lio te metiste tu solito.

—Lo sé —dijo Mako — espérame un minuto para pensar a ver que se me ocurre— pensó y pensó ya lo tenía, ya sabía por dónde empezar.

—Bueno aquí voy, pon mucha atención mi pequeña.

Había una vez en un lugar muy lejano en una tierra algo fría donde siempre caí nieve para ser más precisos en el reino de Ascagh, en un castillo de cristal vivía con sus padres una princesa llamada...

—Korra —dijo Suki pícaramente.

Bueno la princesa korra era una chica algo hiperactiva un poquito impulsiva y caprichosa, que casi siempre hacia lo que quería.

Korra hizo todo lo posible para no perder la calma y no darle un buen codazo a su esposo por decir esas cosas sobre ella.

Mako prosiguió con su historia.

Pero ella tenía un gran corazón y siempre que podía ayudaba a las personas que lo necesitarán.

En otro lugar de ese gran mundo mágico en la capital de reino de Aragok allí vivía el caballero valeroso.

—Papi, papi, papi se puede llamar Mako.

— ¿Mako?, yo nooo hija — el maestro fuego ya sabía por dónde iba su hija con los nombres de los protagonista de su historia, estaba algo indeciso y muy pensativo.

—Si Mako, o quieres que la princesa korra se enamoré perdidamente de otro chico vamos Mako acepta.

Mako amaba perdidamente a su esposa y no era tan mala idea que el fuera el protagonista de su historia- bueno como digas cariño.

El valeroso y valiente caballero vivía en compañía de su pequeño hermano Bolin. Hace muy poco tiempo que Mako entro a participar en las justas, al principio no le fue muy bien pero con el pasar del tiempo iba mejorado. Su herm...- el maestro fuego no pudo continuar con su historia porque fue interrumpido de nuevo por su hija.

—Papi, dime cómo fue que la princesa korra y el caballero Mako se conocieron.

—Ya te lo voy a decir Suki. Pero por favor hija deja de interrumpirme tanto, de lo contrario no me va a queda nada fácil continuar con la historias.

—Está bien papi.

—Continúa Mako ya yo también quiero saber cómo nos conocimos, dijo como se conocieron el caballero y la princesa —a korra le gusta molestar mucho a su esposo.

.

Mako después de tanto tiempo aprendió a no presentarle tanta atención los comentarios bromistas de su esposa —si como digas amor mío— el maestro fuego prosiguió con su relato.

Los padres de la princesa decidieron enviarla a Aragok para que ella continuará con sus estudios, korra se quedó a vivir en la casa Tenzin él era un viejo amigo de su padre, trataba a la chica como si fuera otra de sus hijas, era un poco estricto con ella, como podía la princesa se escapaba para asistir a las justas, pues le gustaban mucho verlas.

Un día cuando korra vio a al caballero Mako montado sobre su tigreleon con su reluciente armadura y sin su Yelmo puesto sintió como si muchas mariposa revolotearan en su estómago, chico le pareció muy guapo, apuesto y atractivo, ella hizo todo lo posible para conocerlo pero por más que trató el caballero siempre la ignoraba, siempre estaba muy ocupado escapando de tantas locas admiradoras que no lo dejaban ni un minuto en paz.

Cuando estaba darse por vencida conoció a Bolin, ellos dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Un día Bolin le presentó a su hermano su nueva amiga korra, a le ella pareció una chica algo arrogante, caprichosa, una más de las tantas locas de lo acosaban no le callo nada bien, por petición de su hermano le dio una oportunidad para que pudiera ayudarle con preparación de su armadura y el cuidado de su tigreleon, con él pasar del tiempo la conoció mucho mejor le pareció muy divertida y se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Así pasaron los meses Mako había llegado hasta el combate final el cual decidiría quien era el mejor caballero del Reino.

Antes de la batalla la princesa korra no aguantó más y sin pensarlo dos veces le robó un apasionado beso a Mako eso lo tomo por sorpresa, por primera vez sintió como su corazón latía sin control, le correspondió besó a la princesa, fue un pequeño momento mágico, el cual fue interrumpido por el llamado la lucha, el caballero estaba por salir, pero Korra lo detuvo por un instante tenía algo importante que decir, algo que de lo cual no podía esperar ni un minuto más para contarle.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste mucho Mako, en tus ojos siempre llevas un brillo muy especial, eres valeroso y eso me atrajo de ti— korra le sonrió he hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

Mako se quedó sin palabras no supo que decir, era una experiencia nueva para él, korra le dio otro pequeño beso y le deseo mucha suerte.

Salió a la arena en medio de un gran algarabía de la multitud que lo ovacionaba, él estaba listo para enfrentar el combate final contra el Conde Thano, se montó sobre su tigreleon y se colocó su Yelmo, Bolin le pasó una gran lazan y le deseo mucha suerte a su hermano, mientras tanto korra desde las graderías no dejaba de hacer muchas porras.

Los dos caballeros estaban a punto de iniciar la contienda pero de la nada una espesa bruma cubrió la arena y las tribunas, de ella salió el malvado hechicero Amón, él estaba acompañado por Unalaq, el malvado tío de la princesa korra.

Amón convocó un ejercicio de caballeros oscuros que mantuvieron ocupados a los soldados del Reino a Thano, a Bolin y Mako, mientras tanto Unalaq se llevó a la princesa, todo de nuevo se llenó de una espesa neblina.

El caballero Mako trató de ir detrás de malvado Amón y Unalaq pero por más que trató no lo pudo alcanzar.

Al enterar se del secuestro de la princesa Tenzin salió de su casa en búsqueda de Mako, al final lo encontró el chico estaba muy triste y abatido pues no pudo rescatar a la chica que le había robado más que un beso también su corazón, Tenzin le contó a Mako y a Bolin que la morena era una princesa de reino de Aragok .Ellos quedaron muy sorprendidos al enterarse de que la morena era una princesa, ya que ella siempre fue sencilla, dispuesta a realizar todas las tareas por más difíciles que fueran. También les dijo que la única manera de poder derrotar la magia oscura de Amón era encontrar a Sokka que él era guardia espada mágica muy poderosa.

Mako estaba muy desesperado no quería imaginarse las terribles cosas que le estaría haciendo a korra, pero también sabía que no era un rival para Amón, sin perder ni un minuto más fue en búsqueda de Sokka, se montón sobre su fiel amigo viento veloz su tigreleon, detrás de él iba Bolin sobre una Libre canguro , cabalgaron por horas y horas ,Bolin se quedó algo rezagado ya que se encontraba muy cansado , la noche estaba por llegar pero el valiente caballero siguió adelante no podía parar para descasar algo muy dentro de su interior le decía que estaba a punto de encontrase con Sokka, llegó hasta la orilla de un gran lago decidió que era prudente esperar a que su hermano llegará y también que debía darle un pequeño descenso a viento veloz.

Se bajó de su tigreleon y sé dirigió mucho más cerca de la orilla para poder ver mejor el horizonte.

—Mako, Mako— una misteriosa voz lo llamaba, desde atrás volteo a mirar dé quien se trataba, pudo ver que era un hombre algo mayor de pelo muy blanco y larga barba del mismo color de su cabello, en la cintura llevaba atado un Boomerang y al otro lado una espada— ¿quién eres?— dijo Mako.

—Soy yo la persona que tanto estas buscando joven caballero y también sé a qué has venido, pero antes dime que estaría dispuesto hacer por la princesa korra— Sokka lo miró muy fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo, a darlo todo si fuera necesario, ella es muy importante para mi hoy me di de cuenta que ella me ama y yo también la amo.

—Bueno no por desgracia yo no tengo la espada.

—¡QUE!, entonces hice este viaje desde tan lejos para nada, pero si tenzin me dijo que usted la tenía —Mako estaba algo desilusionado ya que esa espada era su única esperanza para poder derrotar a Amón, se podía notar que estaba algo molesto por él tono de su voz.

—Es cierto, pero cálmate, yo sé dónde está, se encuentra en lo profundo de ese lago, es una misión peligrosa muchos hombres lo han intentado pero ninguno á regresado con vida, por eso te pregunté que estarías dispuesto hacer por la princesa.

—Ya veo —Mako sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó su pesada armadura y nado hasta la mitad del ese estanque , tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió hasta el fondo , a pesar de estar que la visibilidad era casi nula pudo observar que una luz lo guiaba era la espada mágica la cual estaba enterrada en una roca, Mako trato de sacarla pero no lo podía hacer ,ya se estaba quedando sin aire, tal vez ese sería su final, pensó en korra y en el amor que sentía por ella, en ese momento la espada mágica se liberó y lo tele transporto a la celda donde estaba la princesa cautiva.

Korra al ver le dio un fuerte abrazo —viniste a rescatarme —dijo la princesa con mucha alegría y algo de sorpresa.

—Claro por te sorprendes tanto— dijo Mako algo confundido.

—Yo pensé que no te interesabas por mí, que me veías como una de esas tantas chicas locas que están detrás de ti —korra bajó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia suelo.

—Cómo crees, tú me importas korra, yo te quiero acaso dudas de mi —Mako hacia todo lo posible por mantener la calma la actitud de korra hacía él tenía algo desconcertado.

—Si lo sé, pero sólo me vez como una amiga y yo te dije que quiero ser más que una amiga para ti, te amo Mako, sólo te quiero para mi — dijo korra mientras poco a poco se alejaba de, el caballero.

Mako se acercó así donde estaba la princesa— mírame a los ojos y sabrás que no te miento, que soy sincero contigo.

la morena lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le caballero Mako aprovechó eso para robarle un gran beso apasionado , después de momento por falta de aire separaron sus labios —tú crees que yo soy una la clase de chico que le da besos en la boca a sus amigas, pues no, yo también te amo tonta y por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario , cuando Amón ese otro sujeto te secuestraron yo fui detrás de ellos pero no los pude alcanzar, tal vez no te diste de cuenta pues estabas inconsciente , dime¿ por qué Amón te secuestro?.

—Bueno, ese otro sujeto es mi tío y se llama Unalaq, el me secuestró para obligar a mi padre a cederle el trono ¿y tú como llegaste hasta acá? .

—Más tarde te cuento con calma ahora lo importante es salir de esta celda antes de que Amón y tu tío se entren de que yo te vine a rescatar.

—Eso no va ser nada fácil la puerta esta sellada con un encantamiento mágico y sólo la puede abrir Amón

—Eso no es ningún problema Mako saco la espada mágica de su funda.

—Pero si es la espada mágica de los cuatro elementos yo creía que sólo era una leyenda —la princesa korra miró con asombro como la hoja de la espada se convertía en fuego y con un fuerte golpe el sello que la mantenía cerrada se rompió en mil pedazos.

Lo que korra y Mako desconocían era que la espada mágica tenía voluntad propia y decidía cuál de los cuatro elementos debía utilizar.

La princesa y el caballero salieron con mucho sigilo tratando de los guardias no se dieran de cuenta de su escape, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que korra y Mako se vieron rodeados por más de 20 caballeros de la oscuridad, de la espada del caballero salió una fuerte ráfaga de aire que mandó a volar a secuaces de Amón. Luego la espada tocó el suelo y de la tierra salió en gran muro de roca el cual les permitió la huida.

Ya sólo les faltaba una puerta para salir del Castillo siniestro de Amón pero para su mala fortuna los estaba esperando allí el hechicero y tío de la princesa korra.

—Ríndete Mako entregarme a mi sobrina yo te recompensare con mucho poder y fortuna, te haré el general de mi ejército, piénsalo muy bien muchacho, esa chica es sólo una carga muy pesada para ti - Unalaq señaló korra el ambiente se puso muy tenso cargado de mucha energía negativa hasta el cielo se cubrió con un manto de nubes grises.

Mako al ver lo asustada que la princesa se puso delante de ella— esa chica se llama korra, yo la amo, nunca se las voy a entregar, la protegeré hasta el final, con mi vida si fuera necesario —el chico estaba decidido a todo se puso en posición de batalla a la espera que cualquier de ellos lo atacará.

—Tonto el amor no existe, muchacho es solo una mentira, el poder es lo que mueve al mundo y tú no eres más que un insecto ,yo el poderoso Amón te lo demostrara ,estas solo y no eres rival para nosotros dos ,esta es la última oportunidad que te damos entregarnos a ésa mucha que escondes detrás de su espalda.

—¡NUNCA, JAMAS!

De pronto una luz secadora iluminó todo el lugar de ella salieron Bolin Tenzin y Sokka.

El malvado Unalaq invoco su armadura oscura, era tan negras como su alma, tenzin y Sokka atacaron a Amón y al malvado tío de korra.

La princesa, el caballero y su hermano aprovecharon la oportunidad para esconderse dentro del castillo.

—Por favor Bolin cuida korra.

—No te preocupes bro yo no dejaré que nada le pase.

—No vayas Mako quédate conmigo— dijo korra mientras tomaba las manos del caballero, ella tenía un gran temor que el chico que amaba saliera lastimado.

—Qué cosas dices es mi deber no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, —el chico frunció el ceño al principio pensó que korra lo subestimaba sus destrezas en el combate, lo pensó mejor y se dio de cuenta que ella solo le interesaba que no saliera lastimado- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte te prometo que voy a regresar sano y salvo- el chico sonrió y con la mano se despidió mientras se dirigió al combate.

—SOKKA VE A AYUDAR A TENZIN YO ME ENCARGARE DE AMON— dijo el caballero Mako, su orgullo era muy grande y desde el principio se quería enfrentarse solo contra Amón, probarse que era digno de ser el protector de su amada korra, el anciano guerrero le hizo caso y se fue ayudar a Tenzin.

—Que tonto eres acabas de cavar tu propia tumba muchacho, te vas arrepentir de haberme subestimado— las miradas entre Mako y el malvado hechicero chocaban entre sí, el caballero saco de su funda la espada mágica la hoja de su arma tomo un color azul intenso.

—Con que ese era tu secreto pero ni a si me vas a poder vencer— de la mano de Amón salieron pequeñas bolas de energía oscura, las dirigió con toda su fuerza contra Mako, de la espada del chico salieron muchísimas ajugas de hielo las cuales desviaba esas esferas oscuras, la batalla se hizo intensa entre Amón y Mako , el malvado hechicero no lo podía creer que aquel caballero fuera tan fuerte, llevado por la desesperación convoca a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y uso la técnica de sangre control extendió sus más frente a Mako , el chico sentía como todos sus músculos se entumecían que lentamente perdía sus fuerzas, la espada mágica callo de sus manos y todo su cuerpo se apodero de muchos calambres , era como si sus músculos se fueran a desgarrar , tan fuerte era su agonía que daba fuertes gritos de dolor.

Korra no pudo aguantar ni tampoco Bolin por más que le había prometido a Mako que por nada del mundo iban a salir, ellos no pudieron cumplir esa promesa y salieron muy rápidamente de donde se encontraban escondidos vieron a Mako estaba tirado en el suelo su armadura estaba hechas trizas.

— ¡YA NO SIGAS DEJALO EN PAZ, A LA QUE QUIERE ES A MI!— korra quería ayudar a Mako pero Bolin la detuvo de hacer esa locura.

Amón detuvo su ataque— vaya, vaya pero que tenemos acá si tanto quieres morir te voy a cumplir tu deseo, muy bien muérete— el malvado hechicero le estaba a punto de mandarle un poderoso rayo de energía oscura. Pero Mako saco fuerza se paró del suelo tomo su espada y aprisiono a Amón en un prisión de hielo, por más que el malvado brujo trataba de escapar no lo podía hacer ya que tenía sus brazos congelados, la espada misteriosamente dirigió la mano donde tenía empuñada la espada la dirigió sobre la cabeza de Amón y de esa manera le fue quitando todos sus oscuros poderes.

El tío de korra al ver que Amón había sido derrotado, se rindió pero todo era una treta una artimaña ya que lo único que quería era acercarse a korra, cuando estuvo casi a su lado saco una daga impregnada de un poderoso veneno del cual no tenía cura, el hermano de Tonraq odiaba a la princesa ya que al nacer el había perdido toda la posibilidad del ser el rey a la muerte de su hermano ocuparía su lugar.

Mako se dio de cuenta y se puso delante de korra la daga se hundió en su cuerpo, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba el caballero lo tocó con la espada mágica a y al igual que con Amón le quitó todos sus poderes oscuros, tanto el ex hechicero malvado, como el tío de korra fueron apresados, por tenzin y Sokka.

Korra se arrodilló recogió el cuerpo de su amado en el suelo y lo abrazo muy fuerte —Mako porque, no tenías que haberlo hecho tonto, tonto, tú me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo que siempre ibas a proteger, tonto, tonto no me puedes dejar sola.

—Lo siento pero no podía quedarme así sin hacer nada, mi deber era protegerte— esas fueron sus últimas palabras, de los ojos de korra cayeron muchas lágrimas una tristeza infinita se apodero de todo su ser, también Bolin ellos dos había perdido lo más importante de sus vidas.

Las lágrimas de korra cayeron en la donde se había incrustado esa daga poco la herida su fue cerrando y el veneno fue salido del cuerpo de Mako.

Las lágrimas de un amor verdadero tiene la magia de hacer que lo imposible se hiciera realidad, en el caso de korra su deseo era que Mako se recuperará que volviera de nuevo a la vida.

Mako lentamente abrió sus ojos, korra al darse cuenta que el chico estada de nuevo con vida sonrió y lo abrazo mucho más fuerte, el pobre casi ni podía respirar, pero no le importaba, ver feliz a su princesa lo llenaba de alegría.

Luego de unos minutos korra lo dejó de abrazar, Mako sé para del suelo y se dirigió a donde estaba Sokka el chico le entregó la espada de los cuatro elementos, luego aquel anciano desapareció.

Así los días, los meses y los años pasaron Mako y korra se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

La tormenta ya había pasado

—Te gustó el cuento mi pequeña princesita.

—Mako habla más bajó Suki se quedó dormida, no crees que ella estaría mas cómoda en su cama.

—Tienes razón— el maestro fuego y su esposa se pararon de su cama y con mucho cuidado Mako llevaba cargada entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija, korra iba delante de ellos, el la llevo hasta su cuarto y con delicadeza la coloco en su cama mientras la avatar la arropaba muy bien, ambos le dieron un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Te queremos mucho hija —dijeron al tiempo Mako y korra, los dos se dirigieron hacia su cuarto se recostaron en su cama.

—Wooo cada día me sorprendes Mako, que linda historia te salió, te mereces un gran premio por ser un muy buen padre, korra le dio pequeño beso en la boca a su esposo.

— ¿No crees que me merezco un beso más grande?

—No, no me gustó que la princesa " korra" no le hubiera dado una fuerte paliza a esos villanos—la morena no dejaba de hacer pucheros como una niña pequeña.

—Cuando has visto que una princesa se enfrente a los malos, calma cariño sólo una pequeña historia.

—Pues acaso yo no soy tu princesa y muchas veces me enfrentado a los villanos.

—Lo sé, eres mi princesa pero muchas veces hubiera querido que no te enfrentaras a tantos peligros, sé que eres la avatar y es tu responsabilidad velar por la paz de las cuatro Naciones, pero aquella vez cuando enfrentarte a Zaheer, cuando estuviste a punto de morir me sentí impotente si poder hacer nada para evitarlo —un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de Mako.

— Lo sé pero como tú lo dijiste es mi deber como avatar, y también sé que no estoy sola ya que tú siempre me protegerás —Korra lo abrazo muy fuerte— tú y nuestra hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de que algunas veces discutimos no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome al casarme contigo y forma una familia, gracias por haberme detenido cuando estaba a punto de partir con Asami hacia el mundo espiritual, te amo como nunca creía amar a nadie.

—Yo también tonta, mi mundo sin ti no sería igual, llenas mi vida de bueno momentos, prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo y que vas a exponer tu sola a tantos peligros.

—No me lo tienes que pedir, tu sabes que siempre hasta el final lo estaremos, te prometo que trataré de ser menos impulsiva ,que tratare de no exponerme a tantos peligros pero ya no hablemos más sobre esto no me gusta verte triste, te tengo una sorpresa, adivina mi valiente caballero, nah más bien te cuento mañana buenas noches —korra dejo de abrazarlo, le dio la espada a su esposo y se hizo la que estaba dormida.

— ¿Qué ?dime no me dejes así, con esta intriga de lo contrario no voy a poder dormir- Mako con la mano le daba pequeños empujones—despierta no seas una mala princesa.

Korra se dio media vuelta y de nuevo quedo frente a su espeso —sabes y dentro de poco seremos cuatro.

— ¿Qué? , estás hablando enserio, estás segura, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?— Mako miró de frente a su esposa.

—No estaba segura tenía mis dudas así que decidí ir al médico a confirmar mis sospechas y hoy mismo me dieron la buena noticia.

Mako olvido su tristeza estaba muy feliz dando un muy, muy gran beso apasionado a su esposa, luego korra le correspondió con muchos pequeños besos, la avatar recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, ya cansado y vencidos por el sueño korra y Mako se durmieron muy juntitos.

Fin

Creo que me deje llevar por la historia y sé que el relato de Mako no es un cuento infantil como para una niña tan pequeña jajaja

N.A lo de las lágrimas de korra no fue idea mi lo vi en una película que se llama enredados me gustó mucho y decidí colocarlo en este one shot

Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a mi gran amiga jrosas (jessi) muy, muy feliz cumple mi querida amigis, que este día tan especial la pases súper que te diviertas montones, te quiero mill bendiciones y un súper abrazote :) te debo un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate

Espero que esta loca historia se digna de sus cometarios ellos me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo se despide su amigo ces dándole las gracias por leer esta loca historia

ces


End file.
